Boredom Murders - Hunting Echo Echo
These Two episodes are the pilots of the series, The Liquid Adventures of Goop. Summary After being kicked out of work, Goop fails to find anything to do. Cast *Dee Bradley Baker, as Goop, Upchuck, Nanomech, Swampfire. *Yuri Lowenthal, as AmpFibian, Ben Tennyson. *Corey Burton as Brainstorm. *Paul Eiding as Max Tennyson. *Ahmad as the Director and Writer. Synopsis We open up in Ben's room. Ben is just sleeping, when his Alarm rings, indicating "6:00 AM". We zoom into his Omnitrix, entering it. Inside isn't exactly as the interior of the Ultimatrix was, though it does seem similar. We zoom to one small house that looks like a U.F.O. Inside, we find Goop, sleeping down as a puddle. He gets up, although he doesn't have an Anti-Gravity Projector. His room is metallic, and it seems completely blank, except for a pole connecting the floor to the cieling. Seven Anti-Gravity Projectors are orbitting around the pole. Next to his door, are three switches. Goop walks towards the door and toggles up the first one. Instead of the light turning on, Goop collapses into a puddle. Goop: OOPS! I accidentally turned off the Artificial Gravity. An Anti-Gravity Projector flies towards Goop and gives him back his ability to stand up. He turns on the lights and toggles the last switch, causing the door to slide open. He walks out and heads to the Kitchen. He opens the fridge. Instead of foods, are small balls of metal. He grabs three metal balls and kicks the door of the Fridge closed. He throws the first ball ttowards his face. The ball goes through his body and remains there. It is then dissolved by the acids in his body. Goop: Yum. It needs more salt, though. Goop tosses the two remaining balls and throws them into his body, then dissolves them. He walks towards the front door. He takes two shoes from a closet and puts them on. He walks forward, leaving his shoes behind as his goey body leaves through them. He doesn't notice that. He grabs an Omnitrix Symbol nearby and puts it on his chest. Goop: Whait... What was the door passowrd? Open Caesar? Open Bread? Open Corn! Chocolate Fudge. He grabs the door knob, and attempts to open it, but fails. He struggles and fails. He stands on the door and starts pulling the door knob, failing. So, he melts into a puddle and moves under the door. His Anti-Gravity Projector fails to move under the door, and slams into the door. It tries again and hits the door. It continues on for a while. Goop: Oh come on! What was the word?! Open Wheat? Open Flour? Open Minded? The door doesn't open. AmpFibian, who was walking by, kneels next to Goop, who is a puddle. AmpFibian frowns. AmpFibian: Oh come on! I can't believe I'm saying this! It's open sesame alright! The door opens and the Anti-Gravity Projector collects Goop. Goop: Thanks AmpFibian. AmpFibian: You ALWAYS forget your door password. And I tell you it over and over. How hard is open sesame?! Goop: Well, it's easier than the previous one. AmpFibian: HOW HARD WAS THE WORD "GOOP"?! Goop: It was Goop? I thought it was something like koop? Or Ioop? Or Toop?? Or Poop? Or- AmpFibian hovers away. Goop shrugs and floats forward. He arrives at the main roads, where only a few cars are passing. He waits. He then spots something. Goop: OOOh. A Diamondhead Shard! Goop crosses half the street and kneels down to get it, but can't grab it. A car almost runs him over, but it turns right and slams into Diamondhead's house. A few more cars face the same fate, while attempting to not run Goop over. The car slam into each and explode, releasing smokes and flames. A Water Hazard Firefighting team arrives, with Articguana and Water Hazard on board. They depart from their van and start extinguishing the fires. Goop tries to grab the shard, but fails. Goop: Oh well. I don't exactly need to take it. Goop starts walking away. In the background, Water Hazard successfully saves Ditto from his car. He walks towards a factory and enters. AmpFibian is already there. Brainstorm: GOOP! What is a lower bread vermin Polymorph Sample like you doing on his vacation day at my private factory? Goop: I'm bored. so I decided to come to work. Brainstorm: No, you are commanded to depart at once. You have always been quite a nuissance to people, so depart before I behead you! Goop: Yay! Thanks for the compliment! Brainstorm fires a lightning blast at Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector, causing it to take Goop out and throw it in front of his house. Upchuck passes by. Upchuck: Oh, hey Goop! Goop: Hey Upchuck! Upchuck: I was at my twin, Perk Upchuck's house, but he kicked me out. Goop: Oh Goop. That's harsh. What do we do now? Upchuck: We can... Song starts: (Please Note Upchuck's horrible voice.) Upchuck: Like maybe... Building a rocket Or fighting Benmummy- (Goop: I thought he became Snare-Oh) Upchuck: Or climbing up Way Big's home Tower Goop: Searching for an alien that doesn't exist (Inexisting Alien: Hey!) Goop: Or giving Spidermonkey a SHOWER! Spidermonkey: NAH NAH NAH! Upchuck: Surfing tidal waves! Goop: Creating Nano Butts! (Nanomech: HEY!) Upchuck: Or locating Frankenstrike's brain (Frankenstrike: It's in my head!) Upchuck: Finding a dodo bird! (Astrodactyl: I AM SO NOT A DODO BIRD!) Goop: Painting the Internet! Upchuck: Or driving AmpFibian insane! (AmpFibian: Fudge you.) Goop: But seriously, we need to do something. Upchuck: Let's brainstorm then! Later, Upchuck has his mouth and his tongues fall to the ground, drooling saliva. Goop: Oof. Why don't you brush your tongues? Upchuck: Why don't you take a shower? Goop: Good point.... .... ... ... ... Goop: AWKWARD SILENCE TIME! Upchuck: Stop ripping off BTSF. Goop: Ok... The two then pause for a few moments. A bug is flying through. Upchuck stretches his tongue and swallows it. Goop: Eww... You ate a bug. A few moments pass. Goop: Wait, there aren't any Bugs in the Omnitrix! Voice inside Upchuck: LET ME OUT! Upchuck spits out a ball of saliva, with Nanomech trapped in it. Nanomech flies out of the ball and shakes himself. Nanomech: THAT.WAS.NOT.FUN! Upchuck: Sorry Nanomech. Nanomech fires bioelectric energy, zapping Upchuck with it and leaves. Upchuck is burned to ashes. Goop: Upchuck... NOOO!!!! Goop kneels down next to the ashes and sobs. Goop: He was funny! He was my best friend! Suddenly, Upchuck walks in, licking an ice cream cone. Upchuck: Who's dead? Without looking, Goop answers. Goop: It's Upchuck, he was my best friend. Upchuck: I'm sorry for him. Goop hugs Upchuck and cries. Goop: I miss him!! WAIT A MOMENT! If you are here, Who just died?! Uchuck: I don't know. Goop: Anyways, I'm still bored. Upchuck: Ooh! I got an idea! Later, Upchuck and Goop are watching a video of Jetray flying forward in the sky. The video keeps looping over and over. Goop: This is fun! END! Songs Inculded *Theme Song *Got something to do, Upchuck? Summary Goop and Upchuck hunt down Echo Echo in order to be rewarded withe Apples by Swampfire and Wildvine. Cast *Dee Bradley Baker, as Goop, Upchuck, Echo Echo, Swampfire. *Yuri Lowenthal, as XLR8, Ben Tennyson, Bullfrag. *Corey Burton as Wildvine. *Paul Eiding as Max Tennyson. *Ahmad and Reo as the Director and Writer. Synopsis We see Goop comming out of his house. He walks to the streat. He sees a Big Tree with apples far away Goop: Oohh! Shiney! He runs over the streat, some cars ride of the Roud at crash. Goop runs with his hands in the air. Later we see him at The Garden with Wildvine and Swampfire Goop: can i have one of those Apples? Swampfire/Wildvine: NO! Goop: Aww Goop! Swampfire: we’re not giving anyone those apples after an Echo Echo Stole 5 Goop: 5, and i can’t have one?? Wildvine: No one can’t! Goop: Buti s there a chance i can get some? Swampfire: Only if you catch- Wildvine: No! Goop: Catch Who? Wildvine: Echo Echo! Goop: Hmm… I bet Upchuck would like some apples! Gona ask him for help Swampfire: OH noo! Last year he ate half of the tree! He points at a half of a dead tree Goop: well see you later! He walks away. Later we see him By Uochucks house. Upchuck opens the door with a Big Bag of Popcorn and Gigant Soda in his hands, Oh and a Sandwich on his head. Goop looks at him Upchuck: What, I’m watching the Commercials! Goop: Anyways, I need you to help me find Echo Echo so Wildvine and Swampfire can give us Apples! Upchuck: YAY FOR APPLES! Upchuck swallows everything in his hands and head then swallows the TV. He burps. Upchuck: LET'S GO! Upchuck runs towards the other side of the road, and arrives successfully. Goop: Ah, Upchuck. Always Impatient. Goop walks forward in the street and a bus rode by Upgrade runs him over, and continues on. He reforms and is hit again. Upchuck: I'll save ya! Another Car rode by Bullfrag almost runs him over again but Upchuck swallows it. Goop crosses to the other side. Goop: Thanks Man! Upchuck burps. He then spits out Bullfrag, who falls in the middle on the street. HE gets up. Bullfrag: MY CAR! You will PAY!! A car rode by Frankenstrike runs him over. Goop and Upchuck proceed towards the garden. Goop: We're Ready! Wildvine: Good, but- Upchuck: YAY! Is that an Apple! Upchuck swallows a tree. Wildvine: NOOO!!!! Wildvine faints. Swampfire: I think you shouldn't touch anything until you catch Echo Echo. Goop: Good point. LEt's get going. Upchuck: How do you plan to capture him? Goop: Easy! We build a trap! Upchuck: How?! Scene Transition. There is a small box held up by a stick, with a banana under the box. There is a gaint neon sign pointing to the box with the words "Kum Hir, Ackoo Ackoo". Upchuck: Is this the trap? Goop: Yup! He will not be able to escape! Echo Echo walks in. Goop: Hey Echo Echo. I think that box is yours. Echo Echo: Oh, is that a banana? Echo Echo walks towards the box but- Upchuck: WAIT! BANANA? WHERE?! Upchuck runs towards the box trap and takes the banana, with the box trapping him. Echo Echo: Was that a trap?! Anyways, I didn't fall for it. Echo Echo walks away. Goop: Chocolate Fudge. Later, Echo Echo is walking in the garden. In front of him, is a rope tied to a tree. The rope leads to a set of gears, which if the rope is pulled, cause a Giant Jackhammer to whack the person next to the rope. Goop and Upchuck are hiding behind the tied tree. Echo Echo walks towards the rope, causing it to be pulled. Echo Echo: Oh look, a penny. Echo Echo ducks to take the penny, and the giant jackhammer is swung at the tied tree, whacking it, Goop and Upchuck away, but not Echo Echo. Echo Echo takes the penny and walks away. Under the debris of the nearby tree, Goop mutters. Goop: Chocolate Fudge. Later, Goop and Upchuck are sitting miserably at a log. Goop: We tried everything we know. We need a better plan. Upchuck: We need a smart person to help out. Goop: Like him! Goop points. Following where he pointed, is Brainstorm. Brainstorm: Who? Me? Goop: Na, don't be redicioulous. Him. Goop points towards Wildmutt. Goop and Upchuck walk towards Wildmutt. Goop: Wildmutt, we need you to help us find Echo Echo. Wildmutt simply walks away. Goop: Chocolate Fudge. XLR8 stops by. XLR8: Hey Goop! Hey Upchuck! Upchuck: Hai. Goop: We're trying to get Echo Echo so that Wildvine and Swampfire can give us Apples. XLR8: Can I help? Upchuck: Sure. Later: XLR8: You put a "BANANA" to attract Echo Echo?! Come on! Everybody knows he likes Blackberries better. Goop: Well, give us an idea. The Episode is about to end. XLR8: No, it's not... And what?! Don't break the fourth wall. Goop: Alright. Upchuck: What is the fourth wall? Is it tasty? XLR8 fails to face-palm. XLR8: Alright, listen, I have a plan! Later, Severl types of fusion cannons, a huge catapult and a mega Rocket Launcher are put next to a tree. Upchuck: Where did we find these again? XLR8: We sold Diamondhead's diamonds to Brainstorm and bought all these. Let's do this! XLR8 points every weapon at a certain spot. XLR8: Alright, now, do the calling whistle. Upchuck: What Calling Whistle? XLR8: The Scream? Upchuck: What scream? XLR8: JUST SCREAM TOO HIGH! Upchuck: Why would I? XLR8: Just do it! Upchuck: I won't scream unless there is something terrifying. XLR8: Where is Toepick when you need'em? Upchuck's jaw drops and he starts screaming. XLR8, covering ears: What's wrong?! XLR8 looks where Upchuck is pointing and finds Heatblast dumping the remains of a meal in a trash bin. XLR8, covering ears: Wierd. Echo Echo walks towards the targetted area. XLR8, covering ears: Alright, shut up, now, Upchuck. Upchuck continues screaming. XLR8: SHUT UP!! Goop, do something! Goop: Ok. Goop stays there. XLR8: DO SOEMTHING! Goop: What? I stood. It's an action, right? XLR8 grabs Eatle from nearby and stuffs him into Upchuck's mouth, shutting him up. XLR8: Better. :/ XLR8 finds Echo Echo finally in the targt zone. XLR8 fires every weapon he has at Echo Echo. XLR8: DIE!!! Echo Echo leeps into the air, and duplicates into three, creating a wall of sound that destroys a heat-seeking missile. Echo Echo jumps in the air, dodging several fusion blasts, and lasers. Two more Heat-seeking missiles fly towards Echo Echo, who jumps over a tree, then off it, causing one heat-seeking missile to hit it and exploding. He then jumps to another tree, then to another, but faisl to loose the missile. It hits him but it explodes into... Orange JuicE?! XLR8: ORANGE JUICE?! Echo Echo falls to the ground, full of Orange Juice, semi-conscious. Echo Echo: I'm Alergic to Oranges. Echo faints completely. Goop: That was wierd. Upchuck runs towards Wildvine and Swampfire. Upchuck: We got Echo Echo! Wildvine: Good. Here's your reward. Goop and XLR8 run next to Upchuck. Wildvine picks up an apple and hands it to Upchuck. Upchuck: That's it? That's our entire award? Swampfire: Well, we told you we will give you apples, we did not specify how many. (yao ming) Goop: Chocolate Fudge You. XLR8: At least we learned something from this. Goop: We learned that Sumo Slammers Cartoons are 13+ Content? XLR8: No... Upchuck: OH! I know! We learned that white aliens are alergic to oranges. XLR8 face-palms. XLR8: Forget it. Goop: I still wonder... Echo Echo does not have any teeth, how can he eat Apples? XLR8: Good point. END! Songs Inculded *Theme Song *The second episode was supposed to be fully by Reo, but due to time pressure, Ahmad finished it. Category:Episodes